stevecolefandomcom-20200213-history
Attila
Biography Attila the Atrocious is a villain in the Astrosaurs series. He appears in the books Day of the Dino-Droids and in Revenge of the FANG. Attila is a daspletosaurus from Dasplatta who wears very distinctive sunglasses and nasty silver shorts. He likes disco-dancing, an unusual talent for a notorious evil genius. Attila is very skilled with machines and computers, especially dangerous robots. He can build complicated technology using few materials. Like Dasta, Attila is very convinced of his own brilliance, and does not seem to value living creatures very highly. Appearances 'Day of the Dino-Droids' Attila first appeared in Day of the Dino-Droids, in which he and his henchman Draxie the evil dracopelta captured Admiral Rosso and used him as bait to lure Teggs, Arx, Gipsy and Iggy to his lair, a fake DSS HQ in the Tyrannosaur Territories that he made to look like the real HQ, complete with dino-droid workers and an image that he beamed onto their scanner, which had been destroyed in his space tunnel. Once the Sauropod crew arrived, he captured and copied each one in turn, starting with Gipsy, and later both Arx and Iggy when they came to investigate. He captured Teggs last, with help from the treacherous Draxie and his dino-droids. He explained that he planned to start a war between the Vegetarian Sector and the Carnivore Sector with his droids, and then, as he told Teggs, the Tyrannosaur Territories would destroy both of them under Attila's leadership. Teggs and his crew later escaped, defeated the dino-droids and Draxie, and got to HQ just in time to catch Attila, who was with his Rosso-droid. Attila tried to flee when it was melted down, but was trapped in his robot's goo and captured by the DSS. 'Revenge of the FANG' In Revenge of the FANG, Attila escaped from prison after constructing a mechanical copy of himself and posed as the leader of the FANG, alongside three hastily built dino-droids of Dasta, Tonka, and King Albu. He captured Dutch and Blink at their holiday home on Asteroid Beta, using them as hostages to make Teggs steal some Mega-Spray Y for him. Attila was the dominant member of the group, orchestrating its activities from his HQ on Tartara. With the Mega-Spray in his possession, he planned to destroy it and replace all living dinosaurs with his dino-droids. When Teggs realized the FANG's true nature, he and his friends, with help from Damona, managed to recapture the evil genius and take him back to jail.. Trivia *Attila is a Daspletosaurus torosus, a close relative of ''Tyrannosaurus rex''. *Unlike a real Daspletosaurus, which only had two, Attila has three fingers. *Attila is named after Attila the Hun, an infamous leader of the Huns during the Middle Ages. *Attila is the first Astrosaurs villain outside of General Loki to reappear in the series. *Attila made Dasta's droid different from the real Dasta, shown on the cover of The Mind-swap Menace and Collector's Card. *In The Castle of Frankensaur, he was mentioned by Doctor Frankensaur (controlled by Professor Hydra):"Professor Hydra is the cleverest daspletosaurus there ever was. Brighter than Attila the Atrocious! Brainier than Omarg the Mean!" *In Attila's collector's card, he is born on Dasplatta Nine. Category:Astrosaurs Category:Villains Category:Carnivores Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Escaping Prisoners Category:Steve Cole's favourite characters